I Could Not Ask For More
by stargatefan87
Summary: The wedding of Daniel and Vala.  Sequel to A Very Tau'ri Wedding.


Title: I Could Not Ask For More (Sequel to A Very Tau'ri Wedding)

Rating: T

Warning: Some adult situations towards the end, nothing explicit.

Summary: The wedding of Daniel and Vala. Sequel to A Very Tau'ri Wedding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its wonderful characters. I also do not own the song, it is the property of Edwin McCain.

_From A Very Tau'ri Wedding:_

_Vala saw all of the guests stand up as Cameron took her left arm and her father took her right. She looked down the aisle to see Daniel grinning widely at her. The look in his eyes was of pure love and that's when she knew. All of the planning, the tears, the frustration, it had all been worth it._

_Vala began the walk down the aisle to her future. To her Daniel._

Once all the way down the aisle, Cameron gave Vala a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down. Jacek also kissed Vala's cheek and gave her hand to Daniel.

"Be good to my little girl," he said to Daniel.

Daniel smiled. "I will be, I promise."

With that, the couple turned towards the justice of the peace that was presiding and the ceremony began.

While the justice of the peace was speaking, Vala locked her eyes with Daniel's. He looked back and mouthed, "You look beautiful."

Vala just smiled. Her Daniel looked very handsome in his black tuxedo. His blue eyes sparkled as he gazed at her and she could see how much he loved her.

The time came for their vows. They had each prepared their own. Daniel went first.

"Vala, you came into my life in the strangest of ways, but from the very beginning I knew that there was something about you. I know that it took me a long time to realize that I was in love with you, but once I finally admitted it to myself I knew that I could not live without you. You are a beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman and I'm so happy that I get to be with you forever."

Daniel's eyes never left Vala's as he expressed his love through his vows.

Vala felt a stray tear trickle down her cheek as she began her vows.

"Daniel, from the very start I could see what a good person you are. You put up with me even when I know that I drive you absolutely wonko. You protect me and show me what true love is really like. I have never met such a kind, caring, and generous man such as yourself. I love you and I always will."

Vala smiled at Daniel as the justice said a few more words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Daniel leaned down and captured Vala's lips with his own. It was a gentle kiss, full of love and a hint of the passion that the two shared.

As they ended the kiss, they heard Jack shout. "You go Danny boy!"

Everybody laughed and Daniel blushed a little bit.

"May I present for the first time ever, Dr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson." The justice smiled as he made the announcement.

With that Daniel lifted Vala up into his arms and carried her up the aisle. The pair laughed and when he set her down they shared a passionate kiss.

A little while later, the banquet hall was all set up for the reception.

The DJ announced Carolyn and Teal'c as bridesmaid and groomsman and then Sam and Jack as matron of honor and best man. When Vala and Daniel waited to be called, Daniel looked at Vala. "You have made me the luckiest man alive."

"Well, just wait until a little later, I'll make you even luckier." Vala gave Daniel a saucy wink as they were announced.

The DJ spoke. "Now presenting Dr. Daniel Jackson and Mrs. Vala Jackson!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause and cameras flashed.

After a wonderful dinner, Jack went to toast the newly married couple.

"I have know Danny boy here for over ten years now; we have been through a lot together as friends and co-workers and we have faced death and also saved each others' lives many times. When I first met Vala, I could see that the two were in love with each other, even though they had yet to admit to it. When Daniel finally told me that they were getting married I was thinking it's about time, and now here they are newly married. To the bride and groom, may you have an amazing life together!"

The other guests echoed the statement and everyone took a sip of champagne.

Daniel whispered to Jack. "Thanks Jack, I appreciate it."

Sam went next to make a speech.

"I have known Daniel over ten years as well and he has become like a brother to me. I have seen him go through many troubles in his life and I am so glad to finally see him happy. When Vala first came to us, I saw how quickly her and Daniel became attached to one another, even though they took long enough to admit it, and just like Daniel has become like a brother to me, Vala has become like a sister. Now that the two of them are married, it makes me very happy knowing that they are happy together."

Sam smiled at the couple and they both said their thanks.

Soon enough it was time for the couple's first dance. They had chosen the song _I Could Not Ask For More_, by Edwin McCain.

The music started and Daniel took Vala into his arms.

_"I Could Not Ask For More"_

_"Lying here with you_

_Listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seeing all I need_

_Everything you are is everything to me_

_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist_

_These are the moments I know all I need is this_

_I have all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered_

_Every dream I have's come true_

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_

_Here with you here with me_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I've got all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered_

_Every dream I have's come true_

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_

_Here with you here with me_

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me_

_'Coz it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more "_

As they danced, Vala gazed into Daniel's clear blue eyes. "I'm so happy darling."

Daniel smiled down at his new wife. "Me too, I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life."

Vala leaned up to press a small kiss to Daniel's lips. She could not believe that the man she had met years ago on a ship that she tried to steal was now her husband. She laughed to herself thinking about their fight on the Prometheus. She remembered being attracted to him right away and not being able to help kissing him.

As the song ended, Daniel and Vala kissed again, it got a little out of hand and the audience started to make wolf whistles at them. They broke apart and Daniel blushed.

The DJ began to play a nice mix of tunes to let everybody dance and have a good time. Vala and Daniel went between dancing, kissing, and talking to all of the guests.

After a while, the DJ announced that it was time to cut the cake. The guests all gathered around to watch the couple cut the first piece of cake together. Daniel broke off a small piece and put the cake to Vala's mouth. She happily accepted and broke off a piece to give to Daniel. Vala smiled to herself and then smashed the piece of cake into Daniel's face. He looked at her, shocked, but then he quickly recovered and smashed a piece into her face a well.

The guests laughed at the cake covered couple. Daniel chuckled and Vala brazenly licked some icing off of Daniel's cheek.

"Hey you two," Cameron yelled. "Can't you wait 'til a little later for that?"

Daniel and Vala just smiled at their friend as they went to wipe off the remaining cake from their faces.

When it came time for Vala to toss the bouquet, all of the single ladies lined up behind her in hopes of catching it.

"One, two, three!" Vala laughed and threw the bouquet over her head. Carolyn caught the bouquet easily and cheered.

Then it was time for Daniel to toss the garter. Vala sat down on a chair and Daniel lifted up part of her dress and slid his hand up her leg until he got to the garter. Vala almost wished they could skip the rest of the reception and just get to their hotel room now. The sensation of Daniel's hand on her thigh was incredible and she could not wait for more.

Garter in hand, Daniel tossed it over his shoulder to the guys waiting behind him. After a bit of a scuffle, Cameron came out victorious. He shyly went over to Carolyn and slid the garter onto her leg. Then, he surprised everyone and gave her a kiss. The crowd cheered him on.

The reception continued on until late in the night. As it dwindled down, Daniel had finally had enough. He lifted Vala into his arms again and to the cheers of the wedding guests, carried her out of the room and straight to their honeymoon suite.

Once inside the room, Daniel gently laid Vala on the bed and went to kiss her.

"Daniel! My dress!" Vala shouted to stop him.

Daniel groaned a bit but then lifted her back up to help her out of the dress. He struggled a bit with the buttons, and when he was done he lifted it over her head and placed it gently over a chair.

Vala quickly got to work on Daniel's tux; she was so impatient she almost ripped it off of him.

"Whoa, settle down sweetheart," Daniel said with a smile.

Down to just their undergarments Daniel leaned down and began to kiss Vala. He slid his lips over hers, just tasting her at first and then he deepened the kiss, bringing his mouth fully against hers. Vala slipped her tongue into Daniel's mouth and brushed it against his.

Daniel pushed Vala onto the bed and came to rest on top of her. Vala loved feeling the weight of him pressing her down into the bed. They resumed kissing and Daniel's lips roamed to Vala's long pale neck. He kissed and nipped at her sensitive skin and she moaned his name as he trailed down lower and lower.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful," Daniel whispered as he came down to her bra. He cupped her breasts through the thin fabric and she arched against him. He quickly removed her bra and then stroked her soft skin.

Daniel's lips trailed down over Vala's stomach and lower until he got to her panties. Suddenly, he let out a small laugh.

"What?" Vala asked, her voice husky.

"Your panties say _I'll be your happily ever after," _Daniel laughed and looked up at Vala.

Vala had forgotten about her special panties. She winked at Daniel. "You like them darling?"

"Yes, and you are definitely my happily ever after." Daniel continued his kisses until Vala pulled him back up to her.

"I need you now," she said breathlessly. "We have the rest of our lives to take it slow, but I want you NOW." With that she rolled her body against his.

Daniel groaned, "Okay, okay you win."

The next moments were full of passion. Sighs, whimpers, and moans sounded as they enjoyed each other's love and each other's bodies.

When it was over, Daniel rolled off Vala and immediately took her into his arms. "That was amazing."

"It always is darling," Vala said as she gave him a small kiss.

Daniel smiled at his wife, "And it always will be."

Vala smiled back at her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answered as the drifted to sleep together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the sequel to A Very Tau'ri Wedding. Please review and let me know what you liked or didn't like about the story. Thanks!**


End file.
